board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(7)Grand Theft Auto: Vice City vs (10)Final Fantasy VIII 2015
Results Round One '' ''Tuesday, November 10, 2015 Ulti's Analysis This was the first match of many where the Grand Theft Auto series would just thoroughly embarrass itself this contest. The Show talks about stars and turds of the entire contest. Is there any doubt the GTA series was the biggest turd? I have a whole list of hilarious GTA choke jobs in contests, but I'm saving it for a match later on. Vice City, even though it lost, was at least able to lose with a degree of dignity. It was up against FF8, which gets anti-voted in its own right, and didn't really do all that bad. It would have broken 40% on a mainline Final Fantasy title had Undertale's rally not been there, which is probably the best it could have asked for. And even with the rally, FF8 went from 58% to 61%. Nothing crazy, and nothing at all when compared to the effect that rally had on Fallout 3/Life is Strange and Mario World/Animal Crossing. Speaking of Final Fantasy 8, is it finally cool to like this game? Yeah, there was a lot of weird shit in it. So what? They went completely nuts because they knew they were following 7. It's hard following a legend, but FF8 did about as good a job as one could have done. The only real problem with it is the plot, but the gameplay is solid if not hilarious. Abusing junction is one of the funniest things in that entire series to do, right on par with beating yourself to death to gain stats in the original FF2. Intentional comedy is still comedy! Bless your heart, Final Fantasy 8. And let's not forget about Triple Triad. There is no better mini game or side quest in the entire series outside of the hunts in FF12, and that is a damn fact. you loved Triple Triad. Don't even front. Ctes's Analysis This match was never really in any doubt. Vice City is very likely the strongest GTA on this site. Probably the only one that has been in a contest and has yet to embarrass itself in some way. Outside of course of being embarrassing for casuals. It even surprised once, by people beating Metroid Prime. Metroid Prime was a victim of LFF then and Kingdom Hearts might have taken some kiddy votes from the Nintendo games, but Vice City was still not supposed to escape that match. A PS1 Final Fantasy game is out of its league though. FFVIII winning here was always a lock. Don't let the prediction percentage fool you, because it's just the casuals thinking GTA is good on this site as always. They never really learn. Vice City managed to get more than 41% too, which isn't that bad all things considered. FFVIII is no joke in these things. Of course, the Undertale rallies played its part here. This was actually the only match of the four where the rallies favored the game that was already winning. FFVIII went from 58% to almost 61%. Not quite as impressive as Life is Strange or Animal Crossing, but you gotta remember that its much harder to gain percentage than take it from a game that it blowing you out. People looked at this and at tumblr loving Animal Crossing and considered briefly that FFVIII could maybe use Undertale's rally powers to give SMW a scare. That was never going to happen in the first place, but the ones of those people that were actually serious simply forgot the main demographic on tumblr. Teenage Girls. GTA wouldn't be favored against anything there, most games would look against it with a tumblr vote influencing. Good thing for the series that the other games were far away from Undertale, even if they managed to find another way to embarrass. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches